A Wish, A Dream
by fanta-faerie
Summary: “How’ve you been?” He asked her, swilling the amber drink around in his hand. “Good.” She mumbled, clutching her oversize knee-length coat to her. "It's been years..." He observed quietly. "It's been years..."


**Please Read while listening to These Days by Rascal Flatts :]**

"How've you been?" He asked her, swilling the amber drink around in his hand.

"Good." She mumbled, clutching her oversize knee-length coat to her.

"Cold?" He observed. It was raining, after all. No doubt she was cold.

Not that she would admit it, he knew.

She shook her head, denying it, just like she had used to.

With a half-smile, _the_ half-smile that she had fallen for years ago, he took off his own black coat and draped it around her. "You still don't admit when you're uncomfortable?" He chuckled.

At his slight laugh, she finally relaxed, and sank into the red leather bar stool, smiling. "Yeah. But then, I never liked asking."

"I know." He murmured, his voice barely audible.

"Did you say something?" She asked, her eyes on the gyrating crowd on the dance floor.

"No, no…" He assured her. "So why're you down here? From what I recall, this isn't exactly the type of place you like to be."

Her attention snapped back to him, and she shifted uneasily in her seat. Not meeting his eyes, she answered. "This is actually supposed to be…um, well, it's supposed to be my…my bachelorette party."

The automatic clenching of his heart, squeezing so hard he thought it was going to simply cave in on itself, had nothing to do with her words.

Nothing at all.

"You're getting married?" He asked, keeping his tone light.

"Yeah." She said, her face relieved as she looked up at him.

"To who?"

She waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "You probably don't know him. He's a muggle."

"Oh."

They were silent for a long moment, and then he suddenly lifted his glass and downed the whole thing in a gulp. Wiping his mouth, he motioned to the bartender for another one.

She played with the ends of her hair nervously, and he noticed that it was considerably shorter than it had been.

"You cut it?" He grunted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Joseph likes it short." She blushed slightly.

He made an indistinguishable noise. "It looks good." He told her.

Joseph.

Bastard.

He, personally, had loved her hair, the way it would billow out behind her when she walked, how it would always get caught in her lip gloss, the way the silky tresses would slip easily through his fingers …

"So…what have you been up to?" She asked him, glancing around.

"Oh, nothing much." He said, finishing another glass. "Just working a bit, helping James and Lily with Harry…you know I'm godfather?" He asked, a hint of pride entering his voice.

"Really?" She smiled. "That's great, Sirius, that's great."

Silence fell again.

"Where do you work?" She asked, eager to keep the conversation going.

"Auror's office." He told her. "Same as always, I guess."

"Yeah."

Silence again.

And he could do nothing but remember.

Remember the lie.

That he had been up to nothing much?

Impossible.

Every waking moment of his life, he had thought of her. He never thought of anything other than her. Of her hair, blowing across her face in the wind, of the sweet smile that always lit up her face when she saw him.

He wished, he dreamed, he wanted nothing else.

He was lost in old memories, in the past, every moment of his life.

He would wake up in the morning, tears streaking his face, tears he would laugh at, saying that his eyes had leaked water in the night.

The only song he would ever listen to was that one song that they danced to, on that fateful day he told her the truth.

Occasionally he would call his owl to him, just to make sure that no letter had come for him, in her name.

Then he would go to bed and dream.

Dream of her and nothing but her.

"Well, I guess I had better go." She finally said, as he started in on his fifth drink.

"I guess." He mumbled, his words slurring.

She jumped off the stool, and took a step forward.

Then she stopped and turned back to him, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones.

She opened her mouth, as if she had something else to say, but after a moment, a long, long, eternal moment, she slowly closed it.

"If you're ever around…" He suddenly muttered. "Stop by, won't you?"

Something very much like a sob caught in her throat, and she could do nothing more than jerk her head in consent.

Then she fled, tears streaming down her face as they both wondered, they both dreamed of what could have been, what very possibly might have been.

Sirius slumped in the bar stool, and beckoned for another drink, as he watched her pass out of the club, to stand in the rain, her beautiful hair sticking wetly to her face.

She half turned and their eyes met once again.

They held the gaze, both reliving the past.

Then he tipped his head in her direction and she blinked softly, understanding.

Then they broke away.

**------**

**Interesting, no? It's just a story I thought of, while listening to it…I love the song, I think it's absolutely beautiful, haha…p.s. – nope, it's not Lily/Sirius. :D **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Fanta-Faerie**


End file.
